San Valentín otro año más
by Kiara McGonagall
Summary: Todos los años era lo mismo...hasta que alguien entró en su corazón...Capítulo cinco arriba ADMM
1. La ¿grata? sorpresa

Minerva McGonagall se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, que estaba vacía porque todo el mundo estaba en Hogsmeade.

Si la gente estaba saliendo con alguien, aprovecharían ese momento allí para estar a solas. Si no, estarían buscando como locos parejas para el baile de esa noche... para el que aún ella no tenía pareja.

Había sido una sorpresa del profesor Dippet, el director de Hogwarts, que lo había dicho en el desayuno.

##### ##### ##### ##### ##### FLASHBACK ##### ##### ##### ##### #####

-Queridos alumnos y alumnas-dijo el profesor Dippet-como este año San Valentín cae en sábado, me ha parecido una muy buena idea celebrar un baile aquí esta misma noche.

Se escucharon murmullos por toda la sala, algunos de alegría, ya que podrían estar con sus parejas en público y presumir de ellas, pero otros de resignación o de desesperación, ya que esas personas tendrían que encontrar pareja antes de la noche.

-También haremos entrega de tarjetas que podréis dejar, de manera anónima o firmadas, en aquel buzón que está al lado de la entrada-continuó Dippet- y unos elfos domésticos se encargaran de repartirlas a las personas a las que vayan dirigidas.

Se me olvidaba deciros-dijo antes de sentarse-que para el baile de esta noche es necesario ir disfrazados. Pueden ir de cualquier cosa, pero eso sí, es obligatorio llevar algún disfraz.

Ya no tengo nada más que decir, que aprovechen.

Todos empezaron su desayuno, aunque algunos con más ganas que otros.

Minerva estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor con Alastor Moody y Andrew Weasley (el hermano mayor de Arthur) y era de las que la fiesta sorpresa no les hacía mucha gracia.

Vio que en las caras de sus dos amigos estaban dibujadas dos enormes sonrisas.

-Andy-dijo Minerva- ¿Con quién vas a ir a la fiesta?

-No lo sé, supongo que con Emily-contestó mientras miraba a una chica rubia que estaba asintiendo-Sí-dijo sonrojándose-parece que vamos a ir juntos.

-Tú, Andrew Weasley, ¿poniéndote rojo por una chica? Vaya... ¡Qué novedad!-exclamó Minerva.-¿Y tú, Alastor?

-¿Yo? Pues... no sé si contártelo Min... -dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo-¿Cómo no te lo voy a decir? Pues con la misma con la que llevo saliendo desde quinto curso, Samantha Smith. Hemos quedado esta tarde en Hogsmeade y supongo que iremos a ver algún disfraz para ponernos esta noche.

¿Con quién vas a ir tu, Min?

-¿Yo? Pues... no lo sé-dijo Minerva mientras intentaba concentrarse en aplastar sus cereales.-No hay nadie que quiera venir conmigo.

-¡¿¡Cómo que no!?!-Exclamaron Alastor y Andrew a la vez.- Eso es porque no te fijas en la reacción de los chicos cada vez que pasas delante de ellos-replicó Andrew.- Se paran en ti todas las miradas de los alumnos...

Y de algunas personas que no son alumnos-terminó Alastor por Andrew.

-Venga chicos-dijo Minerva-que hoy precisamente no estoy para bromas...

Minerva en realidad quería que sus amigos tuviesen razón, que alguien más que un simple alumno la mirase... Cierto profesor que había llegado nuevo ese mismo año para darle clases de transformaciones, Albus Dumbledore.

Pero ella sabía que era algo imposible. Primero porque él era su profesor, y segundo... porque no creía que alguien como él se pudiese fijar en ella.

Terminaron de desayunar y Andrew y Alastor se fueron rápidamente hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, mientras Minerva se quedaba rezagada.

-¡Ey Min!-exclamó Andrew-¿Qué pasa, que no vas a venir a Hogsmeade?

-No tengo muchas ganas, la verdad-contestó Minerva-porque si voy sería para estar sola... Y con los entrenamientos de quidditch últimamente estoy dejando un poco de lado los estudios...

-Pero Min-replicó Andrew-si sigues sacando sobresalientes en todo. Y no hay nada que nos expliquen en clase que no sepas ya... te estás descuidando mucho últimamente.

-Pero tampoco me apetece ir... no me encuentro muy bien-mintió Minerva.-El desayuno me ha debido revolver el estómago... Y prefiero quedarme aquí todo el día para luego esta noche ir bien al baile... aunque sea sola-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza en un gesto triste.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos alguno contigo?

-No hace falta, Alastor, de verdad. Iré ahora a la enfermería, no os preocupéis por mí, estaré bien, y no quiero estropearos el día por mi culpa.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres que te miremos algún disfraz?

-Si, Andy, eres peor que mi padre-contestó Minerva.-Iros a Hogsmeade y pasad un buen día de San Valentín con las gemelas. 

Y por el disfraz, no te preocupes, ya transformaré alguna túnica mía en algún disfraz que merezca la pena. Y si no lo consigo... siempre me queda la opción de disfrazarme de alguno de vosotros. De momento tengo todo el día para pensarlo-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Y si os queréis ir, iros tranquilos pero iros ya, que si no, no vais a poder.

Minerva vio como sus amigos se marchaban mientras sentía que el alma se le caía lentamente a los pies.

Ellos, Andy y Alastor, tenían a alguien en quien poder confiar si se fallaban entre ellos tres. Y lo más importante aún es que les querían tal y como eran.

Pero... ¿A ella? ¿Quién la quería?

Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, así que decidió ir a la biblioteca para poder llevar su mente a otros pensamientos, lejos de Dumbledore, lejos de Hogwarts y aún más lejos de las llanuras de Escocia.

# #### #### #### #### #### #### #### #### #### #### #### #### #### #### #### #

Wenas!!!

Este es el primer fic Albus / Minerva que hay aquí en español... espero que os guste ^^.

Hay algunos nombres (Prof. Dippet y Andrew Weasley) y eso de que Alastor fuese con Minerva que lo he cogido de "May December romance" de mellowyellow-85, el primer fic AD/MM que leí...y me encantó...así que si tenéis buen nivel de inglés os recomiendo que lo leáis...Es muy dulce...

A las gemelas Sam & Em me las inventé yo, porque necesitaba sacarme a los chicos de en medio... ^^

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

No os esperéis gran cosa... será prácticamente lo mismo pero desde otro punto de vista diferente...

Y este capítulo no lo hago más largo porque son las dos menos cinco y tengo que irme a dormir prontito que mañana tengo partido de voley... Aunque acabaré metiéndome en algunos fics y dejando reviews kilométricos. ^^

Sorry si pongo demasiados puntos suspensivos... son mi pasión!! Y también perdonadme con los "las", "les" y "los", pero es que vivo en una zona muy mala... donde hay laísmo, leísmo y loísmo y la menda tiene las tres cosas y a la hora de escribir no se apaña...

En fin, dejad reviews tanto si os ha gustado como si no y sed buen@s... o por lo menos intentadlo...

Muchos besitos

Kiara McGonagall


	2. Gran diferencia de edad

Albus Dumbledore estaba en su despacho, meditando sobre lo que le había pasado aquella fría mañana de un catorce de febrero, antes de depositar sus pensamientos en el pensadero.

Aquella mañana todo le había salido mal.

Primero, se había quedado dormido y no le había dado tiempo a corregir los deberes de sus alumnos de primero antes de ir a desayunar.

Después, al intentar coger sus gafas de la mesilla que estaba al lado de su cama, había tirado la lamparita que tenía al lado para leer por las noches, llenando el suelo de cristalitos.

Más tarde, al levantarse, no se acordó de que el suelo estaba lleno de cristales, por lo que se clavó unos cuantos en la planta del pie.

Luego, cuando entró a la ducha, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que el agua caliente no funcionaba, justo cuando sintió que un chorro de agua helada le congelaba hasta las entrañas. Pero no tuvo más remedio que terminar de ducharse con el agua fría.

Y por último, casi se ahoga con el chocolate cuando Dippet anunció el baile de esa noche... 

El balance, al fin y al cabo no había sido muy negativo:

-No tenía pareja para el baile, ya que todos los profesores eran hombres.

-No tenía ni disfraz ni la más mínima idea de en qué podía disfrazarse.

-Había cambiado de lamparita, porque la otra había ido directamente al cubo de la basura.

-Había cambiado de gafas, porque las otras eran ya muy viejas y después del golpe habían quedado inservibles.

Albus fue a dejar la taza de chocolate que se tomaba a media mañana encima de la mesa, pero con tan mala suerte que la dejó encima de una caja de grageas de Bertie-Botts de todos los sabores y se le cayó todo el chocolate encima.

Se cambió rápidamente de túnica, a pesar de que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, y decidió irse a la biblioteca para ver si leyendo un poco podía olvidarse del mal día que había tenido y concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuesen corazoncitos y estúpidos poemas de amor.

No era porque él estuviese enamorado, es más, estaba seguro de que nunca se había enamorado de verdad, sino porque en los pasillos de Hogwarts no se oís hablar de otra cosa.

Y suponía que como era San Valentín y había visita a Hogsmeade, el castillo estaría vacío.

Sumido en estos pensamientos salió de su despacho y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca con paso algo rápido.

Tardó poco tiempo hasta llegar a la biblioteca comparado a otros días. Puede que fuese porque se había cambiado alguna pared de sitio o se había suprimido algún pasillo sin él darse cuenta.

Cuando él entró en la biblioteca, que él creía vacía, escuchó claramente los sollozos de una persona que se debía encontrar al final de la biblioteca.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta la última mesa que había, y cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que la chica que estaba llorando era Minerva McGonagall, la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué te pasa, señorita McGonagall?-preguntó Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en una silla a su lado.

-Nada-respondió McGonagall enjugándose rápidamente las lágrimas.-Simplemente... no me encuentro muy bien que digamos. Será casi mejor que vaya a la enfermería ahora mismo.

Minerva intentó recoger sus libros cuando sintió que Albus ponía una mano encima de su hombro indicándola que se sentara de nuevo.

-No se llora por nada-dijo Dumbledore muy serio- y tampoco tienes cara de estar enferma. Si no me lo quieres contar, no me lo cuentes, pero eso sí, no me mientas. Prefiero que me digas que no me lo quieres contar.

Mientras decía esto Minerva miró fijamente los ojos color cielo que tenía Albus...

Sintió que todos los sentimientos se unían y se separaban, llenándola de confusión por todo el cuerpo. Quería ser sincera con Albus, pero no podía... Sería ridículo.

Además, ¿qué le diría? 

-Profesor Dumbledore... Que la razón por la que estoy así es porque te quiero...

Suena demasiado estúpido.

Albus también miraba fijamente los ojos de McGonagall.

Nunca había visto unos ojos verdes de un color tan intenso, tan bonito, como las praderas de Escocia.

Intentaba descubrir qué es lo que estaba pasando en ese momento por la cabeza de Minerva, intentaba leerle los ojos... pero cuando creía que lo iba a conseguir notó cómo esos bellos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Albus Dumbledore rodeó con sus brazos a Minerva McGonagall, sentía que ella necesitaba a alguien en ese momento, y pensó que podría ser él.

Minerva hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Dumbledore y empezó a llorar con aún más ímpetu que antes. 

Sentía ese aroma que la enloquecía, que estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, que no quería que ese instante acabara nunca.

Pero en el fondo sentía que estaba sola, porque Andy y Alastor estarían esa noche con Sam y con Emily, pero ella no tendría a nadie...

Pasaba demasiado tiempo con los estudios, hasta había descuidado el Quidditch, y no encontraba tiempo para buscarse a alguien. Pero en el fondo ella no quería encontrar a nadie...

Mas que nada, porque su corazón ya estaba ocupado.

Ya estaba algo más calmada cuando se separó de los brazos de Dumbledore, y de todas formas, sentía que no iba a poder seguir mucho tiempo así.

-Muchas gracias, profesor Dumbledore-dijo Minerva-Sobre todo por no obligarme a contarte los motivos por los que estoy así.

-No hay de qué. Y por favor, llámame Albus cuando no estemos en clase.

-Vale. Entonces llámame Minerva-intentando aparentar más tranquilidad de la que en realidad tenía.

Dumbledore miró de reojo a los libros que tenía Minerva encima de la mesa.

-Vaya-dijo Dumbledore algo sorprendido- veo que tienes interés por un libro que ha escrito un viejo cascarrabias.

-No, por esos no tengo interés-respondió Minerva-Tengo interés por un libro que ha escrito un magnífico profesor de transformaciones de Hogwarts sobre los doce usos que tiene la sangre de los dragones.

-Me tendrás que presentar algún día a ese profesor, Minerva, porque yo no lo conozco.

Nada más terminar de decir esto, Minerva McGonagall lo miró con una cara de auténtica asesina para echarse a reír nada más ver la cara de niño bueno que ponía Dumbledore.

-Veo que he conseguido hacerte reír-dijo Dumbledore con aire divertido-Por cierto, tienes que mostrar más a menudo esa sonrisa tan bonita.

Minerva sintió que estaba enrojeciendo, así que decidió levantarse a coger un libro sobre ajedrez mágico para ver si podía aprender algún movimiento nuevo aparte de los muchos que ya sabía.

Lo estuvo buscando por las estanterías y, cuando por fin lo encontró y estaba ya algo más serena, se volvió a sentar, esta vez enfrente de Dumbledore.

-¿Te gusta jugar al ajedrez?-preguntó Dumbledore al ver el libro.- Si quieres, podemos jugar una partida en mi despacho. 

Claro, que sólo si estás dispuesta a perder ante el gran maestro...

-¡De eso nada!-respondió Minerva rápidamente-Tendremos que ver quién es el mejor... O como va a resultar en esta ocasión, la mejor...

Mientras decía esto, Minerva no pudo evitar quedarse mirando fijamente a los ojos de su profesor de Transformaciones.

Sabía que nada podía ocurrir entre ellos dos, pero no podía evitar perderse en sus ojos... Unos bonitos ojos azules, tan claros como el cielo en un día de verano.

Albus también la miraba fijamente.

A pesar de la diferencia de edad entre ambos, de unos ochenta años,  no podía evitar que su corazón latiese fuertemente cuando estaba cerca de ella. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen sus labios, sus ojos, su pelo...

Había algo especial en ella, no sabía el qué, pero le volvía loco.

Quizá era su inteligencia, quizá su belleza. A lo mejor las dos cosas a la vez.

Pero algo que realmente apreciaba de ella era su carácter: fuerte, a la vez sensible, aunque tratase de ocultarlo, y sobre todo maduro.

Recordó aquella tarde en la que Minerva le ayudó a corregir algunos exámenes de los alumnos de primero, ya que ella iba más adelantada que el resto de sus compañeros y él quería darle un trabajo extra para que no se perdiese su talento para transformaciones.

Estuvieron hablando toda esa tarde de todos los temas imaginables, y él se quedó algo asombrado, ya que no se imaginaba que se pudiese hablar de cualquier cosa con una chica de diecisiete años.

Pensó en ayudarla a convertirse en una animaga.

Súbitamente, una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Albus, esa partida de ajedrez,  ¿La vamos a jugar hoy o la jugamos mañana? Porque a este paso...

-Ahora mismo, mi querida Minerva-respondió Dumbledore- Deja los libros en tu habitación y ve hacia mi despacho, que yo ahora mismo voy.

McGonagall recogió los libros que estaban encima de la mesa y salió de la biblioteca algo confusa.

¿Qué había querido decir llamándola querida?

¿Había sido algo que le había salido espontáneo o habría querido darle algún significado?

Qué tonta era... Seguro que había sido algo espontáneo, Albus era su profesor de transformaciones y no podía sentir algo por ella...

Además seguía existiendo la barrera de la edad.

Mientras Minerva se iba con estas cavilaciones, en la biblioteca Albus tenía otras, sino iguales, muy parecidas.

Sabía que no podría resistirse mucho más al encanto de Minerva, que cada vez le atrapaba más y más.

Pero tenía que recordar que él era un profesor y ella su alumna, que eso estaba prohibido.

Quizá podría enviarle alguna de esas tarjetas anónimas, pero al instante le pareció una estupidez digna de un quinceañero.

Y él hacía tiempo que había pasado esa edad...

Colocó ágilmente las sillas en su sitio, y salió velozmente hacia su despacho para recoger un poco antes de que llegase Minerva.

%%%% &&&& %%%% &&&& %%%% &&&& %%%% &&&& %%%% &&&& %%%% &&&&

Hola!!!

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, pero tenía muchos exámenes y poco tiempo para escribir.

Espero que en estos tres días que tengo de vacaciones (lunes, martes y miércoles) y los otros cuatro que es como si lo fueran (jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo) pueda subir algún capi de Vacaciones en Escocia (a ver si puede ser uno largo o dos) y espero poder subir otro largo o dos no muy cortos de El lado correcto de lo incorrecto.

Lo mismo, si me da la vena, hago algún fic de sólo un capítulo... ya veré lo que me da tiempo.

Lo que más me gusta del fic es la parte torpe de Albus... Me recuerda un poco a mí cuando me quedo dormida y me levanto tarde... _

También me gusta la parte tierna de McGonagall. Siempre la pintan seria... Menos cuando gana Gryffindor el campeonato de Quidditch...

Muchas gracias a las que me dejasteis review (llorando a lágrima viva de la emoción)

Supongo que en el cheque de este mes os tendré que pagar algo más... ^^

**Jessi Weasley:** Muchas gracias xtu review, fue el primero de este fic...

Al final me atreví a hacer un Albus/Minerva...

¿Hablaste al final con el señor "N"?

Muchos besitos wapa.

%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

**Melania Weasley:** Wenas!! Muchas gracias por dejarme un review... ^^

Tenía muchísimas ganas de leer un Albus/Minerva en español, pero parece que la gente no "ha descubierto" esa pareja... aunque a mí me parece de las cosas más obvias que salen en los libros de HP...

Siento haber tardado tanto en haber subido otro capi... snif snif.

Y puede que suene raro eso de Min... pero a los diecisiete años es muy difícil que la gente te llame por tu nombre entero si lo puede abreviar (lo digo xmi hermano, mi primo y un gran etc. de personas a las q les pasará lo mismo)

Muchos besos

%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

**Barbi_black:** Wenas!!

Me hace bastante ilusión que me hayas dejado un review... ^^

Cuando leí tu review creía que me iba a poner roja, en serio, seguro que no es para tanto.

A ver... con lo de la edad entre Albus y Minerva, se llevan alrededor de 80 años, porque Dumbledore tiene 150 y McGonagall alrededor de 80.

En el fic, la "pequeña Min" tiene 17 años, por lo que Dumbledore tiene 97.

Y podrán pensar: "¿Pero cómo va a atraer un señor de casi cien años a una chiquilla que aún no tiene ni los veinte?" 

Pues porque los magos tardan más en envejecer. Albus tiene 150 y se conserva como uno de 70 como mucho. Y creo que todavía ningún muggle ha llegado hasta los 150.

Te dejo de dar la murga con lo de la edad ya.

Si irán al baile ellos dos juntos... creo que es algo con lo que todos contamos, aunque necesitare bastante tiempo para escribir un capítulo que me guste en el que se decidan los dos a ir al baile.

Y necesito ayuda urgentemente con el disfraz de Albus... ARGH!!!!

Espero que esta tarde con los disfraces os lo paséis bien Patri y tú.

Ten cuidado con los escaparates y no seas demasiado buena...

Muchos besos wapetona!!

%%%% &&&& %%%% &&&& %%%% &&&& %%%% &&&& %%%% &&&& %%%% &&&&

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado...

Dejad un bonito review si habéis llegado a este punto, se agradecen.

Muchos besitos y sed buenos / as:

...Kiara McGonagall...

...Albus & Minerva forever...


	3. El pensadero pensador

   -Minerva, Minerva, ¿Me oyes?

   Minerva abrió los ojos lentamente, pues la luz le hacía daño a los ojos.

Una figura, que poco a poco se iba haciendo menos borrosa, estaba sentada a su lado, mirándole fijamente.

   Minerva cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando que el dolor intenso que le martilleaba fuertemente la cabeza desapareciera, aunque sabía que sería en vano.

   -Minerva, contéstame, ¿estás bien? 

   Minerva abrió los ojos rápidamente, fijando sus pupilas en unos ojos que la miraban fijamente. Unos ojos azul cielo algo ensombrecidos por la preocupación. 

Minerva reconocería esos ojos hasta con los ojos cerrados, esos ojos que hacían que estuviera tan confusa.

Hasta reconocería sus ojos en el mismo infierno, si su alma iba hasta allá algún día, aunque intentaran camuflarlos...

   -Albus...

   -¿Estás bien, Minerva?

   Minerva cerró una vez más los ojos.

Llevó una mano instintivamente hacia su cabeza, que seguía martilleándole con furia, con tal fuerza que podría estallar en cualquier momento.

  -Sí, Albus, estoy bien.

  -No sabes cuanto me alegro...

   Minerva abrió los ojos al notar como una mano pasaba suavemente por su pelo, en un intento casi logrado de caricia.

Si hubiese sido en otra ocasión, ella a lo mejor habría disfrutado de ese momento: Tumbada en el despacho de Dumbledore y con Albus a su lado acariciándola el pelo.

Pero no podía olvidarse de ese horrible martilleo de su cabeza.

   -Albus...

   -¿Qué quieres, Minerva?

   -Saber si tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza, que me está matando

   -No te puedo dar nada, -continuó mientras miraba una especie de reloj- el dolor de cabeza se te pasara exactamente... YA.

   Minerva comprobó que al mismo tiempo en el que Albus le decía estas palabras, el dolor de cabeza iba disminuyendo lentamente, hasta llegar a desaparecer a la vez que Dumbledore acababa la frase.

   -¿Cómo estabas tan seguro de que se me iba a pasar en ese instante?-preguntó Minerva bastante sorprendida.

   -Porque te hice tomar una poción desvanecedora del dolor.-contestó Albus muy tranquilo-La enfermería estaba vacía, pero sabía que poción coger porque alguna vez antes había tenido que utilizarla.

  -Pero, exactamente, ¿qué ha pasado?

  -¿No te acuerdas de nada?

  -No... solo sé que me he debido dar un buen golpe-respondió Minerva.

  -Ciertamente sí-confirmó Dumbledore-pero será mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

   Y nada más decir esto Dumbledore cogió su varita y la acercó a su pensadero.

Un chorro de luz plateada semejante al mercurio salía de su sien e iba a parar a ese recipiente redondo situado encima de su mesa.

No había pasado ni siquiera un minuto cuando Albus dijo con voz profunda:

   -Cuando quieras, Minerva.

   Minerva se acercó al borde del pensadero, y algo insegura se inclinó hacia él.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, hasta que sintió como sus pies iban a dar con un pasillo de piedra, el de la biblioteca.

   Minerva pudo verse a sí misma salir de la biblioteca con un montón de libros.

  Sabía que era invisible para las personas que en ese momento estaban en el recuerdo, ya que utilizaba muchas veces el pensadero que tuvo su padre para poder vivir con sus padres algunos de sus momentos más felices, como el día que se conocieron, su boda y el nacimiento de Minerva, es decir, su nacimiento.

  Volvió a prestar atención al recuerdo de lo ocurrido cuando vio a Albus salir de la biblioteca y a ella misma mirando embobada en esa dirección.

  Ella estaba andando por el corredor con la cabeza vuelta, mientras iba acercándose al final del mismo.

  En ese preciso momento, Albus giró la cabeza, no sabía por qué razón, y alcanzó a ver cómo ella misma, Minerva, se golpeaba la cabeza contra una armadura situada al final del pasillo al girar rápidamente la cabeza.

La Minerva del recuerdo caía estrepitosamente al suelo, mientras que Albus iba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba.

   Minerva pudo ver como Dumbledore la cogía a ella misma y la llevaba hasta su despacho, donde la dejó encima de un sillón y la daba de beber una poción azulada ante la atenta mirada de Fawkes, el fénix de Albus.

   Minerva se maldijo por haber tenido un despiste tan tonto.

¿Qué pensaría Albus de ella en ese preciso momento?

Seguro que pensaría que era una niñata inmadura, igual que todas las chicas de su edad. 

Pero ninguna de ellas se había estampado, literalmente, contra una armadura al intentar ver a algún chico... claro está, que para ella su profesor de transformaciones era totalmente diferente a sus compañeros de curso.

   Con él se sentía diferente, no tenía que intentar aparentar ser menos inteligente de lo que en realidad era.

   Pero Minerva tuvo que abandonar sus pensamientos cuando notó que todo empezaba a dar vueltas otra vez en torno a ella, señal de que el recuerdo ya había acabado.

Con una violenta sacudida salió del pensadero.

   -¿Y bien?-preguntó Albus algo curioso por conocer la opinión de la chica.

Albus notó como las mejillas de Minerva comenzaban a sonrojarse rápidamente, hasta llegar a tomar un color escarlata.

   -Ya veo que es obvio la razón por la que estás en Gryffindor-dijo Albus intentando contener una carcajada a la vez que miraba de forma significativa hacia las mejillas de Minerva-sin contar tu carácter, claro.

   Y al ver cómo las mejillas seguían de aquel color tan brillante, le tranquilizó:

   -Pero si tampoco pasa nada por la caída, puede que lo más que tengas sea algunos problemas con el cuadro de enfrente, quien lo mismo te reprocha el haberle despertado de su siesta.

   -¿Cómo no va a pasar nada?-preguntó Minerva algo enfadada-Supongo que ahora pensarás que soy una estúpida por haberme estampado contra esa armadura, y hasta puede que tengas razón. Ni sé cómo me pudieron mandar la carta para que viniese aquí, a Hogwarts, porque...

   Pero Albus no la dejó acabar

   -Te mandaron la carta para que vinieses a Hogwarts por tu inteligencia, porque procedes de una familia de magos y porque puedes llegar, o mejor dicho, ya eres una de las brujas más poderosas del siglo. Y déjame acabar-dijo rápidamente al cómo Minerva abría la boca, seguramente para rebatirle algo-lo de la armadura no ha sido nada, de verdad. Podía haberle pasado a cualquiera, incluida a ti. 

   Eso te aleja del mundo de los dioses y te acerca al mundo de los vivos.

   -Una curiosidad-dijo Minerva intentando cambiar de tema-¿Desde cuándo tienes el pensadero?

   -Pues más o menos desde que empecé a estudiar en Hogwarts, hace algunos años ya de eso.

   -Y ahí conservas todos tus recuerdos?

   -Sólo los más importantes para mí.

   -Albus...

   -¿Qué?

   -Hace algo de frío...

   Nada más decir esto, Albus cogió una manta que estaba colocada sobre una estantería de madera y se la tendió a Minerva, quien la aceptó agradecida.

   Minerva miraba con interés la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Era circular, casi rodeada por estanterías de madera, menos el espacio para la ventana. En un lateral se encontraba la puerta, y enfrente de la ventana, una chimenea.

   El escritorio estaba situado delante de la ventana, para aprovechar mejor la luz. El sillón, enfrente de la chimenea, para los días más crudos del invierno.

   En el suelo había una trampilla, que supuso que sería para bajar a la habitación de Albus.

   Encima de la mesa, Albus tenía un montón de pergaminos, seguramente de exámenes o trabajos de sus alumnos.

   En las estanterías había innumerables libros de todas las clases, algunos de ellos desconocidos para Minerva, pero la gran mayoría relacionados con la historia de Hogwarts y con la asignatura de Transformaciones. También había un marco con una foto en la que aparecía él, algo más joven, sonriente al lado de otro mago, quien probablemente sería Armando Dippet. 

   Minerva vio algo que le hizo sonreír, y sin esconder esa sonrisa de su cara preguntó a Albus:

   -¿Echamos ya esa partida de ajedrez?

**Wenas!!**

**Siento si he tardado mucho en actualizar, y que puede que no diga demasiado,  pero la verdad es que no he tenido nada de tiempo y este capítulo se me había atragantado como ningún otro antes... Tenía la idea clara, pero no sabía como ponerla y poder salir del paso... y esto es al final lo que ha quedado, no sé si bien o mal.**

**Si lo del pensadero no me ha quedado muy bien... ¡¡perdonadme la vida!! ^^**

**Este capítulo se lo quería dedicar a barbi_black por haberme dado la idea de McGonagall estampándose contra la armadura... ¡¡UN BESOTE MUY GORDO!!**

**La frase de Albus de "Eso te aleja del mundo de los dioses y te acerca al mundo de los vivos" tiene su explicación:**

**Minerva era la diosa romana de la inteligencia, la sabiduría y creo que junto a Marte de la guerra (leer libros sobre la mitología trae estos resultados...), y Albus no quiere que sea perfecta, porque bastante tiene con que sea inteligente, sino que prefiere a una Minerva humana.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews:**

**Barbi_black:**Wenas!!! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero no sabía por dónde seguir tu idea... porque me apetecía mucho ponerla. En este fic estoy mandando a freír monas (o por lo menos lo intento) la apariencia de responsables que tienen, y darle una imagen más "enamorada"... Y todavía queda un poquito para que empiece el acercamiento propiamente dicho entre los dos... Estoy muy impaciente porque subas ya algún capítulo pronto, que ya hay ganas... pero tu escribe cuando te dejen los exámenes.

Muchos besitos y cuídate.

**Daría: **Hola!! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en haber subido otro capítulo, pero aparte de que no sabía por dónde seguir, me ha sido materialmente imposible entre unas cosas y otras. Y espero no tardar tanto en subir el próximo capítulo, que por cierto, no tengo ni la menor idea de por donde seguir. En español Albus/Minerva creo que hay solo dos, éste y el de Lechuza Nocturna, una traducción hecha por mí también. Y es que esta pareja me parece muy tierna...

Muchos besos y espero que te vaya gustando este fic.

Bueno, pues no tengo ya nada más que decir, aparte de que si tenéis alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia para la historia (porque de momento no tengo una idea fija para seguir, aunque el final lo tengo ya pensado), crítica o cualquier otra cosa, dejad review o mandad un mail a **kiaramcgonagall@hotmail.com**

**Muchos besitos y sed buen@s!!**

**...Kiara McGonagall...**

**...Albus & Minerva forever...**


	4. Recuerdos y merengue

El tiempo pasaba lentamente en la habitación.

El silencio entre los dos era absoluto, sólo roto por el tic-tac del reloj.

Minerva miraba fijamente el tablero de ajedrez, pensando en su próximo movimiento. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa, porque la partida estaba muy reñida. Un movimiento erróneo y Albus ganaría la partida. Pero estaba segura de que tenía que haber alguna forma de que Albus no ganase...

Albus miraba a Minerva, también fijamente. Miraba su cara con atención, su pelo color azabache, esos rasgos casi felinos, los ojos verde esmeralda que no se apartaban del tablero... Puede que fuese mejor que tuviese su vista en el tablero, así podría perderse en sus pensamientos sin tener que preocuparse en dar explicaciones. Pero un grito triunfal de Minerva le sacó de sus ensimismamientos:

-¡Lo conseguí!¡Jaque mate!

Había jugado tan distraídamente los dos turnos anteriores que no se dio cuenta de que un alfil negro, dirigido por Minerva, se iba acercando peligrosamente hacia donde estaba su rey. Observó al rey blanco tirar su espada al mármol del tablero.

-Bueno, has ganado. Tienes el derecho de pedir lo que quieras, pero sin que haya magia de por medio

Minerva pensó detenidamente las posibilidades que tenía...

Podía pedirle que fuese al baile con ella, ya que no tenía pareja, o que le diese un beso... Pero no podía obligarle a hacerlo, era su profesor. ¿Y si no le obligaba? Él le había dicho claramente que podía pedirle lo que quisiese sin magia...

-Albus...ya he pensado en lo que quiero.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Albus, acercándose unos milímetros hacia ella.

-Pues... Verás... Me preguntaba si...

-¿Sí?-insistió Albus, acercándose un poquito más, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara.

El corazón de Minerva empezó a latir con mucha más fuerza de lo normal, haciendo más difícil lo que le tenía que decir.

-Me preguntaba si podrías bajar a la cocina a por algo de comer... Tengo demasiada hambre -terminó mientras su estómago imitaba al león de Gryffindor

-Ah...-respondió Albus algo decepcionado, alejándose rápidamente de Minerva- Sí, voy ahora mismo. ¿Quieres que traiga algo en especial?

-No, me da igual, confío en tus gustos.

-Vale. Ahora vengo-y después de decir estas palabras, desapareció por el marco de la puerta.

Minerva vio cómo su profesor desaparecía entre las sombras, y empezó a torturarse internamente. ¿Y si Albus había escuchado antes cómo su corazón se disparaba? ¿Debía haberle besado cuando estuvieron tan cerca? ¿Qué habría pasado?...

Mientras, en la otra parte del castillo, cierto profesor de transformaciones se hacía unas preguntas muy parecidas. Tenía la esperanza de que Minerva le pidiese otra cosa, no que le llevase comida. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiese juntado sus labios con los de Minerva? ¿Le habría correspondido el beso?

Sin darse cuenta, llegó al cuadro que determinaba la entrada a la cocina del castillo. Hizo cosquillas a la pera y entró por la puerta que se abrió ante el en esos momentos.

Minerva decidió dejar sus pensamientos de lado y echó un vistazo rápido al despacho de Dumbledore. Las estanterías estaban llenas de libros, muggles y magos, pero hubo un objeto que le llamó especialmente la atención: El pensadero de Albus.

Recordó la conversación que habían tenido antes:

#### FLASHBACK ####

-¿Desde cuándo tienes el pensadero?

-Pues más o menos desde que empecé a estudiar en Hogwarts, hace algunos años ya de eso.

-Y ahí conservas todos tus recuerdos?

-Sólo los más importantes para mí.

#### FIN FLASHBACK ####

¿Cuáles serían los mejores momentos de Albus?

Y, sin pensárselo dos veces, Minerva se acercó hacia el pensadero.

Todo empezó a dar vueltas

####

Minerva se encontró en Hogwarts, concretamente en el Gran Comedor, el que parecía el primer día de un curso.

Entraron por la puerta un grupo de niños, seguramente de primer año, detrás de un mago pelirrojo. Entre todos ellos destacaba un niño muy bromista, alto para su edad, con el pelo castaño con algunos reflejos rojizos y unos ojos de color azul cielo.

Se colocaron en fila, mientras otro mago, diferente al que les había hecho entrar, leía sus nombres de un pergamino.

-Avery, Ashley

Una chica rubia, muy bajita, avanzó y se sentó en un taburete. El mago le puso el sombrero seleccionador encima de la cabeza, para al poco tiempo gritar: ¡¡RAVENCLAW!!

El mago siguió leyendo nombres:

-Browles, Margaret

Avanzó de la fila una bruja morena y muy pálida, con aspecto de ser muy tímida. Se colocó el sombrero encima de la cabeza. Esta vez tardó mas en decir la casa a la que iba a pertenecer, que fue Slytherin.

-Dippet, Armando

Minerva miró sorprendida a su director. Tenía el pelo completamente negro y una cara con una gran sonrisa. Se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero. Al quitarse el sombrero, Dippet se dirigió a la mesa de su casa, Gryffindor.

-Dumbledore, Albus

El niño castaño salió de la fila andando como si tuviera algún problema en las piernas, causando un estallido de carcajadas a todos los niños que se encontraban esperando en la fila.

Se subió a la tarima, hizo una reverencia y se sentó en el taburete. El sombrero no lo tuvo difícil, y a los pocos segundos gritó un sonoro ¡GRYFFINDOR! acompañado de numerosos aplausos de su mesa.

Se levantó ceremoniosamente, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar:

-Me siento orgulloso de haber sido seleccionado para Gryffindor. Por eso, antes de sentarme en mi mesa, me gustaría decir unas palabras: Gato, perejil, amarillo y pato.

Muchas gracias.

Y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, al lado de Dippet, acompañado por las risas de todo el colegio y la mirada incrédula de los profesores.

Minerva, a su pesar, sintió cómo todo empezaba a dar vueltas otra vez, señal de que iba a cambiar de recuerdo.

####

Minerva apareció en la que supuso sería la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaba vacía, silenciosa.

De pronto, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, dejando pasar a una marabunta de gente que tenía subidos a los hombros a unos cuantos chicos con las túnicas de quidditch.

El primero, el mismo chico del primer recuerdo, algo más crecido, alzando la copa de quidditch por encima de su cabeza.

Algunos alumnos cambiaron la decoración de la sala con algunos hechizos, haciendo aparecer pancartas con los nombres de los miembros del equipo de Quidditch.

Una niña pequeña, supuso Minerva que de primer año, se acercó tímidamente a Albus, y le entregó una pequeña placa en la que se podía leer:

_Para Albus Dumbledore, el mejor capitán del equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido nunca._

Lágrimas de emoción intentaban salir de los ojos de Albus, pero él, con un suave manotazo, las hizo desaparecer, uniéndose a la euforia y la fiesta que había en la torre en esos momentos.

Para desgracia de Minerva, que quería quedarse allí más tiempo, la habitación empezó a dar vueltas otra vez

####

La habitación estaba casi en la más absoluta oscuridad, sólo iluminada por una vieja vela.

Dos hombres estaban concentrados mezclando sustancias químicas en un caldero, en absoluto silencio y con una precisión casi asombrosa.

De pronto, un fogonazo de luz iluminó la estancia momentáneamente.

El primer hombre, ya de cabellos blancos, cogió un trozo de hierro de encima de la mesa y lo sumergi en el caldero.

Pasaron unos segundos casi angustiosos, que se rompieron con un brillo dorado y la súbita exclamación de alegría de los dos hombres.

-Perenella, Perenella-gritó Albus Dumbledore entusiasmado-Baja, que tu marido y yo ¡¡por fin lo hemos logrado!!

Minerva se acercó lentamente al caldero, aunque antes de ver su contenido ya sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar: la piedra filosofal.

Después de darse cuenta del descubrimiento de Albus y de Nicholas Flamel, la habitación empezó a girar de nuevo.

####

Albus Dumbledore y Armando Dippet avanzaban calmadamente por el pasillo, el mismo año en el que se encontraban.

-Bueno, Albus. Me alegro de que decidieras aceptar el trabajo de profesor aquí en Hogwarts. Supuse que no querrías venir después de haber descubierto la piedra filosofal con Flamel...

-¡Shh!... Habla más bajo -respondió Albus casi en un susurro- No me gustaría nada que se enterase demasiada gente del descubrimiento.

-Pero éste puede que sea el descubrimiento más importante de este siglo-replicó Dippet

-Lo sé. Y puede que este descubrimiento sea también el más peligroso del siglo si se encuentra en malas manos. Por eso preferiría no hablar del tema aquí.

-Está bien, lo siento. Como te iba diciendo, me ha asombrado mucho que aceptaras el puesto aquí. Y más sabiendo que no vas a poder hacer las mismas perrerías a los profesores que cuando estábamos de estudiantes...

-Tendré que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarme-respondió Dumbledore muy divertido.

-Espero que no se te haga muy duro dar clases. Hay algunos alumnos que cuando ven a un profesor novato intentan por todos los medios aplastarle, pero espero que ese no sea tu caso, porque...

Pero en ese momento Albus se quedó mirando a una chica que pasaba conversando animadamente con dos amigos suyos.

Miró detenidamente su pelo negro, que le caía hasta media espalda, sus ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas, su risa tan contagiosa...

Sin querer, Albus empezó a sonreír tontamente

-Se llama Minerva McGonagall. Es de Gryffindor, séptimo curso.

-¿Quién?-respondió Albus, volviendo a la realidad

-La chica con la que te has quedado embobado

Minerva se quedó pensativa, viendo cómo se iban alejando los dos magos, y no opuso ninguna fuerza cuando empezó a dar vueltas todo

####

La habitación estaba iluminada solamente por la luz del ocaso. Estaban Albus y ella sentados en unas mesas apartadas en la clase de transformaciones corrigiendo algunos deberes de los alumnos de primero.

Minerva recordó claramente el momento en el que Albus le había pedido ayuda con los deberes de transformaciones. Ella no se había negado, es más, le gustaba que su profesor le reconociese su don para las transformaciones...

Pero se le había hecho difícil concentrarse teniendo su cara a unos centímetros de Albus.

Minerva se volvió para concentrarse en el recuerdo de Albus.

Ella, Minerva, cogía la tinta roja y comenzaba a corregir algún trabajo mal hecho. Pero Albus se quedaba mirándola, mirando su cuello descubierto al recogerse el pelo, mirando su piel, iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol, mirando sus labios, cómo formaban ese gesto de concentración.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, todo comenzó a dar vueltas rápidamente, y Minerva sintió como una mano le agarraba fuertemente.

Minerva cayó con un fuerte golpe al suelo del despacho de Dumbledore, y se quedó mirando fijamente al elfo doméstico que tenía enfrente suyo.

-Siento molestarle, señorita McGonagall -se excusó el elfo- pero me han pedido que le entregue esto.

Y nada más decir estas palabras, desapareció.

Minerva miró el sobre que le había tendido el elfo. Era muy sencillo, de un color azul pálido, con su nombre escrito en letras color zafiro. Estuvo observándolo unos instantes, intentando descubrir el secreto que encerraba. Pero la curiosidad pudo más, y no pudo evitar el abrir el sobre.

Encontró una hoja de papel escrita.

Minerva empezó a leer:

####

_Oh, mi dulce lirio,_

_eterna flor de primavera_

_que alumbra mi corazón_

_cuando ruge la tormenta._

__

_Frío ardiente de mis entrañas_

_que funde mi tierno corazón._

_Eres un arrecife de coral _

_que me hace perder la razón._

__

_Confundo las hermosas flores_

_con tu agradable y dulce voz._

_¿Por qué me confundes, Minerva?_

_Te necesito a mi lado, mi amor._

####

No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en aquel momento.

Nunca nadie le había nicho esas palabras, tan dulces, y sus pensamientos iban y venían de una persona a otra.

¿Quién sería el que le había dirigido esa broma?

Rápidamente pensó en Andy y en Alastor, pero desechó la idea con la misma rapidez. Ella había estado con ellos desde que anunciaron el baile y todo lo que conllevaba el día de San Valentín hasta que habían desaparecido de su vista camino de Hogsmeade.

Otro nombre apareció en su mente, pero desechó esa idea con mayor rapidez que la anterior. Eso era más improbable que ver a Dippet disfrazado de corazón andante.

El ruido de la puerta hizo que intentara guardar el sobre con la mayor rapidez posible, pero no le dio tiempo a resguardarlo de los ojos curiosos de Dumbledore. Lo que Minerva no pudo percibir fue la media sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de su profesor.

-Hola Albus-dijo Minerva guardándose el sobre en la túnica- ¿Qué has traído de comer?

-Bah, poca cosa. Los elfos domésticos no han hecho demasiada comida.

Al acabar la frase, empezó a sacar unas fuentes tapadas de una pequeña bolsa.

Minerva las destapó. No sabía cómo había podido caber todo. Albus había traído tallarines, tortellini, un poco de ensalada, queso, pescado, bolitas de patata, merengues y un poco de fruta.

-Menos mal que no han hecho demasiada comida, que si no podríamos alimentarnos sin necesidad de salir dos o tres meses...

-Ya verás como al final no sobra nada, Minerva.

Albus empezó a atacar la fuente de los tallarines. Minerva prefirió empezar con la ensalada, pero viendo que se iba a quedar sin probar la pasta, empezó a comer ella también.

La comida se pasó antes de que se dieran cuenta. Estaban ya comiendo el postre cuando de repente Albus dijo:

-¿Minerva, qué tienes detrás tuyo?

Minerva se dio la vuelta esperando encontrarse con algún troll, o por lo menos con algún elfo haciendo alguna cosa rara.

Decepcionada, se volvió hacia la mesa, cuando un gran proyectil de nata pasó rozándole la cabeza.

Ella cogió con su cuchara una gran cantidad de nata y se la lanzó a su profesor, que en ese instante estaba en pleno ataque de risa.

Albus se levantó con un merengue en las manos, se colocó delante de Minerva, y le estampó el merengue en la cara.

Minerva cogió otro merengue de la mesa, dispuesta a hacerle a su profesor lo mismo que él había hecho con ella, y se levantó también, muy decidida, mirándole a los ojos.

En ese mismo instante, surgió entre las dos miradas una unión muy fuerte, que les iba uniendo poco a poco, por más que los dos intentaban resistirse.

El primero en caer en esa tentación fue Albus, quien cogió firmemente a Minerva por la cintura, atrayéndola muy despacio hacia él, sin romper todavía el vínculo que los unía.

Minerva también se dejó llevar, y pasó tímidamente sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Albus.

La distancia entre sus labios empezaba a hacerse más y más corta, hasta que Minerva decidió convertir esa distancia en un tímido beso, el primero que daba en toda su vida.

Por unos segundos, daba la impresión de que el tiempo se había parado entre los dos, hasta que el sonido de una puerta al abrirse los separó.

-Vaya Albus-dijo Dippet con una media sonrisa en la boca-No sabía que estuvieses ocupado...

**########################################################################**

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo, pero entre que se me fue la inspiración y la poesía la hizo una amiga mía, la Sando'ssss (es la poetisa del grupo) me ha sido casi imposible escribir algo antes.**

**Todavía me quedan dos exámenes, uno de biología y uno de física. Bueno, y otro de la Escuela Oficial, pero si lo apruebo se pueden convertir en dos...**

**Este capi se lo dedico a Marta Black, porque ha sido la que "me ha metido presión" para que yo le metiese presión a la Sando's.**

**El final no me gusta demasiado, pero quería que pasase algo entre los dos (por fin) y era de la única manera que se me ocurría... Después de poner un beso fallido **

**Y bueno, se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias para próximos capítulos, porque no tengo ni idea de qué poner. Desde los disfraces hasta canciones para el baile, situaciones de todo tipo (como la que me dijo Barbiblack en el capítulo tres) o lo que os apetezca.**

**Muchas gracias a la gente que me habéis dejado reviews, espero que hayáis tenido la paciencia suficiente como para no dejar de leer este fic. Aquí os contesto: **

**(Una pequeña cosa: Cuando leáis los reviews, leed delante un hola wapa o un wenas wapetona o algún sinónimo. Yo lo pondría si el Word me dejase... Y no es el caso ¬¬ Tengo una lucha encarnizada con el word y el cacharro éste de fanfiction)**

**####**

**Barbiblack:** Espero que a ti no te pase como a Minerva y te estampes contra algo por mirarle el culo a tu profesor... Al menos, otra vez no :p. Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo anterior. La verdad es que me gustó mucho escribirlo, aunque se me hizo algo difícil... Y si hace gracia ver (o leer) cómo los demás se estampan. Por fin ha pasado algo entre estos dos "cazurros"... Ya iba siendo hora, ¿no crees? :P El pensadero, como ya habrás leído, tiene bastante importancia... Ya he leído la historia que compartes con Patry...Me encanta!!! Muchos besotes y siento haber tardado tanto!!

**####**

**Bea YitaMoony Snape: **Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes... Espero que no me mates por eso . Me alegro mucho de que hayas leído esta historia, porque puede parecer muy descabellada (como todas mis historias :p) pero es de las pocas que hay entre Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall. No sé, esta pareja me parece muy tierna, y por esto intento que la gente de habla hispana la conozca. Muchos besos y espero que te guste.

**####**

**Tessa Marshall:** Muchas gracias por haber dejado review!! Me asombra mucho que la gente lea mis fics, y más sin conocerme... Y siendo de una pareja tan poco conocida como la de Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall. Siento si he tardado mucho, pero las historias de amor, curiosamente, no me salen si estoy enamorada... Y espero que la espera (parece un trabalenguas) haya merecido un poquitín la pena... Muchos besillos y otra vez gracias!!

**####**

**Marta Black: **Muchas gracias por tus reviews!! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la historia, y espero que este capítulo te guste también (suena un poco a tópico, no?? Ups... Necesito inventarme alguna frase que signifique lo mismo ) Es mi cosa o he podido leer en uno de tus reviews que es una de las historias que más le gustan a tu prima?? Wow...la primera noticia que tengo (Belén se pone a pegar saltos :p) En este capítulo ha pasado algo más que una pequeña partida de ajedrez... Pero tampoco mucho... Yo creo que Minerva no me ha quedado muy lanzada en este capítulo... Pero tampoco tan tímida como antes... Yo creo que va evolucionando poco a poco . Muchos besitos para ti y para tu prima también. (Y caramelitos de limón de parte de Albus para las dos)

**####**

**Bueno, lo mismo de siempre: Que si tenéis algo que decirme me dejéis un review o me mandéis un email (kiaramcgonagall(arroba)hotmail.com) con vuestra sugerencia, crítica, canción, poesía, o cualquier cosa que se os ocurra. Muchos besos y sed buenos... o por lo menos intentadlo!!**

**(Vale, vale, ya me voy)**

**...Kiara McGonagall...**

**...Albus & Minerva forever...**


	5. Entre Leones

Minerva estaba asomada a la ventana, aunque no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría fuera del enorme castillo.

Miraba absorta el cielo de color azul pálido, sin importarle lo más mínimo el aire gélido que enrojecía sus mejillas.

El color del cielo le hacía recordar ciertos ojos que la enloquecían, esos ojos que la quitaban el sueño. Unos prohibidos, unos ojos con un nombre...Albus.

Se llevó una mano, inconscientemente, a la boca.

Apenas media hora antes, los labios de Albus habían estado ahí posados. Se sonrojó levemente. No podía creer aún haber sido capaz de besar a su profesor de Transformaciones.

¿Qué pensaría el?

Que era una niña, sin duda. En cierto modo se sentía culpable; no bastaba con besarlo, sino que además, había huido de Dippet mascullando una pequeña frase sin sentido.

Una nube rompía, esponjosa, la monotonía de ese color azul. Minerva estaba segura de que, si llegaba a alcanzarla, tendría una textura muy parecida al merengue.

Un pequeño sentimiento de preocupación la invadió. El despacho de Albus había quedado lleno de merengue, y ella se había ido sin ayudar a limpiar.

Probablemente, el estaría en ese mismo momento recogiendo las cosas de su despacho. Estaba plenamente convencida de que Dippet, encolerizado, había despedido al profesor.

¿La expulsarían a ella también del colegio?

Si su padre se enteraba de los motivos, estaba segura de que se pondría furioso.

Pero, ¿importaba algo en aquel instante?

Minerva descendió su vista hasta el Bosque Prohibido, donde cientos de árboles centenarios devolvían su mirada de forma desafiante.

Recordaba haber escuchado a una Ravenclaw, Michelle Knowles, decir que había visto la cola de un unicornio cuando pasó al bosque cumpliendo un castigo.

¿Serían verdad los rumores que circulaban?¿Habría criaturas como unicornios y centauros en aquel bosque?

Minerva se asomó un poquito mas. Pasaba su mirada de árbol en árbol, intentando vislumbrar algún reflejo plateado. Intentó abrir su oído al máximo, expectante, con la sensación de que en cualquier momento escucharía el resonar de unos cascos en el bosque.

De pronto, una gran explosión al otro lado del castillo acaparó su atención. Rápidamente, Minerva corrió hacía la otra ventana de su habitación.

Una espesa humareda ocultaba el camino hacía las afueras del castillo a la vez que unas carcajadas estridentes surgían de aquella nube de polvo.

Poco a poco, esta se fue difuminando en el aire, al tiempo que dos figuras comenzaban a distinguirse en el lugar cada vez con mayor claridad. Aquellas dos personas estaban tumbadas en el suelo.

Por unos segundos, todo quedó quieto y en absoluto silencio.

Minerva, al percibir la cabellera pelirroja y morena de sus dos amigos, tomó la escoba de su baúl y rápidamente salió por la ventana.

Enseguida aterrizó a pocos metros de sus amigos y se acercó a ellos corriendo.

-¿Andy?¿Alastor?¿Estáis bien?- gritaba Minerva verdaderamente asustada.

Las carcajadas de sus amigos la hicieron parar en seco.

-¡Ay, Min! ¡Qué ingenua eres! Parece mentira que aún no nos conozcas-dijo Alastor

-Creíamos que eras más lista –corroboró Andy- Ahora te tendremos que gastar una broma cada día para que estés preparada cuando llegue el día de los inocentes.

-¡Seréis...!-Gritó Minerva - ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiese sucedido algo grave de verdad? ¿Si me hubiese caído de la escoba del susto? ¿Os...?

-Vamos Min, no te enfades -cortó Andy- Pesábamos que estarías aburrida ya que no viniste a Hogsmeade.

-Venga Minerva, Andy tiene razón....

Y tras decir esto Alastor se puso en pie y abrazó a su amiga.

-¿Nos perdonas?- preguntó Andy abrazándose también a ella.

-¿Cómo no os voy a perdonar?-contestó Minerva-Pero vámonos a la sala común. Hace bastante frío y no me he abrigado porque cría que os había pasado algo.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a reír de nuevo

-Anda, vámonos –dijo Alastor entre carcajadas- Andy, vamos a darle a Min lo que le hemos comprado.

-¿Me habéis comprado algo?

-Si- contestó Andy- pero te lo daremos solamente si nos alcanzas.

Y nada mas decir esto, ambos empezaron a correr hacía el interior del castillo.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Y otra vez te vuelvo a ganar.

-¡Recochinillas!-Exclamó Albus lanzando las cartas por los aires, consiguiendo esparcirlas por toda la habitación- ¿Cómo has podido ganarme otra vez? ¡Ya he perdido casi 20 galeones!.

-Muy sencillo, mon ami –explicó Dippet- Hay un dicho que reza: Afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en amores. Y hoy me has demostrado que de amores no vas nada mal...

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó Albus levantándose para recoger las cartas.

-No se...-Dijo Armando cogiendo un vaso achatado que contenía un líquido de color semi marrón.- Quedo contigo para jugar una partida de póquer el día de San Valentín porque los dos estamos...bueno, estábamos mas solos que el agujero de una rosquilla. Y me encuentro con que estás "ocupado" con una alumna de séptimo, a la que le sacas casi ochenta años. ¿Y tienes el valor para decirme que vas mal de amores?

¡Aja!¡Ya la tengo! – Exclamo un Albus triunfante con una carta en la mano.

Al ver la mirada inquisidora de Dippet añadió

-¿Me decías algo?

-Si- respondió el director- estaba diciéndote en este preciso instante que mañana debes recoger tus cosas y marcharte de Hogwarts.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Has pasado todo el día sola?- preguntó Andy

-Si...bueno...He estado todo el día en la biblioteca y he visto al profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Y? – Preguntó Andy con cara de pícaro-

- Y nada de nada- Respondió minerva tajante.

-¿Seguro que nada de nada?

-¡Claro que nada de nada, Andy!- exclamó Alastor sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga.

-Gracias Alastor – contestó Minerva- aunque la verdad es que me extraña bastante que en esto estés de mi parte.

-¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Es imposible que con un chichón mas grande que mi puño puedas atraer a alguien.

-¿Tengo un chichón en la cabeza? ¡Dios mío!- exclamó Minerva llevándose las dos manos a la frente. Albus me dijo que...

-Para un segundito- dijo Andy dejando sobre la mesa la rana de chocolate que iba a llevarse a la boca- ¿Cómo que Albus?

-Bueno...Es que tropecé con una armadura y perdí el conocimiento...El profesor Dumbledore lo vió y me llevó a su despacho, donde me dio una poción que supuestamente haría desaparecer el chichón.

-Voy a ir a hablar ahora mismo con el profesor Dumbledore- dijo Alastor levantándose muy serio el sillón.

-¿Por que? –preguntó Minerva angustiada- ¡si no pasó absolutamente nada!

-¡Pues por eso!- exclamó Alastor con el mismo gesto de seriedad de antes- Y por cierto, te tengo que decir que la poción es bastante buena. No tienes ni rastro del chichón.

-¿De verdad?

-En serio Min, era solo para tomarte el pelo.

Minerva aliviada se retiró las dos manos de la frente y se puso en pie.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me suba a arreglar.

-¡Pero si todavía quedan tres horas para que comience el baile!

-¿Sólo? – exclamó Minerva con los ojos como platos- ¡No me va a dar tiempo! Lo siento chicos, pero me tengo que ir.

Minerva dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se dirigió velozmente a las escaleras que conducían a su habitación.

-¡Ey Min!¡Espera!- gritó Andy- ¡Has olvidado que tenemos algo para tí!

Andy cogió un paquete color dorado y se lo tendió a Minerva. Esta se acercó, cogió el paquete, y desapareció por las escaleras mientras gritaba palabras de agradecimiento.

-Oye, Andy. A Minerva le pasa algo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque a pesar de llamarla Min, no nos ha lanzado ningún maleficio.

-Andy se encogió de hombros.

-Estará enamorada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El rostro de Albus se tornó mas blanco que el marfil. Las cartas que acababa de coger del suelo se escurrieron de entre sus dedos como el agua de un manantial.

Albus balbuceaba, incapaz de construir ninguna frase con sentido.

El director siguió mirando directamente a los ojos del profesor de Transformaciones. Sin apartar este contacto visual, se llevó el vaso de whisky a los labios.

Tras un pequeño sorbo, lo depositó en la mesa y comenzó a reír a grandes carcajadas.

-Parece mentira que aún no me conozcas Albus-dijo sin intentar disimular la risa- ¿Cómo me iba a cabrear si por fin consigues ligar con alguien?

-No se...¿quizás porque eres el director?- replicó Albus en tono sarcástico.

-¡Bah! Si te expulsase parecería un viejo amargado – contestó el profesor haciendo un gesto de rechazo con la mano- Pero...

-¡Ya me imaginaba yo que había algún pero!

-¡Déjame terminar!- dijo Dippet sin reprimir una carcajada- Lo único que te pido es discreción. Porque no querrás que algún alumno informe a su padre... Eso llevaría a una reunión del consejo escolar, y por lo tanto, tu expulsión.

-Entonces...¿no podría ir al baile con ella?

Dippet quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

-Albus, seamos realistas. Ella tiene diecisiete años, tu eres mas de medio siglo mayor. No es por desanimarte, pero creo firmemente que no tenéis futuro por delante.

-No tiene porqué...

-Crees que la quieres. ¿Estás seguro de que no es un capricho? Y, ¿Cómo sabes que, si no lo fuese, ella siente lo mismo?

-Pero... Hace dos segundos no pensabas lo mismo- dijo Albus con la cabeza gacha.

-Lo sé, pero me he dado cuenta de que ya no somos lo que éramos. Hace bastantes años que dejamos atrás la juventud.

-Si yo también lo sé, pero...

-No me sirven los peros Albus, lo siento mucho.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Minerva se desplomó sobre la cama. Aún no se había decidido por el disfraz que iba a llevar aquella noche.

Varias opciones pasaron por su cabeza.

Podría ir vestida de egipcia o de romana....Al instante desechó ambas opciones. ¿Y si se disfrazaba de india?¿De japonesa?.

Tardó menos de un segundo en eliminar también esas ideas.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasear en círculos por toda la habitación. Al pasar junto al tocador, su mirada se posó en el paquete que le habían traído Alastor y Andy.

Lo cogió, tenía tacto blandito. Lo agitó pero no obtuvo ningún sonido. Lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa. ¿Y si era alguna bromad e Andy y Alastor? Eran sus mejores amigos, pero ya les conocía, y eran capaces de todo para hacerla sonreír.

Caminó hacía la ventana. Se asomó, estaba oscureciendo. Sus pasos la dirigieron otra vez hasta enfrente del tocador. Volvió a coger el paquete. Lo observó durante apenas tres segundo, antes de abrirlo con sumo cuidado sin romper el papel.

-¡Dios mío!- dijo sin poder contenerse- ¡Es precioso!

Con una sonrisa en la boca, Minerva estiró su disfraz sobre la cama y se dirigió hacía el cuarto de baño para tomar una buena ducha..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dippet parecía pensar mientras Albus permanecía cabizbajo.

-En serio Albus, lo siento mucho.

-No lo sientes más que yo- respondió Albus cortante.

-¡Déjame terminar! Lo que siento mucho es que seas tan ingenuo- dijo Armando entre carcajadas- ¡No sé qué carajo te pasa hoy, pero te las cuelo todas!

Albus se levantó como movido por un resorte y rodeó el cuello del director, pero sin apretar. Armando, para seguirle el juego, sacó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿qué demonios está haciendo?

-No se preocupe profesor Addams – Contestó Dippet por su subordinado- Estábamos relajando un poco el ambiente.

-Necesitamos decorar ya el Gran Comedor- replicó el profesor Addams de mala manera.

-Albus, te tengo que dejar. Si quieres luego vengo a echarte una mano con el disfraz

-Gracias Armando- contestó Albus.

Pocos segundos después, Albus estaba sólo en su habitación intentando encontrar un disfraz para el baile

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola!! Vuelvo a casa por Navidad!!

Siento haber tardado tanto, y siento mucho el anunciar que éste es el penúltimo capítulo. El próximo será el último (lógicamente) aunque, mucho me temo que tendrá un epílogo.

Acepto ideas para los dos disfraces (aunque ya los tengo casi elegidos)

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a **Asora**, por ser lo más parecido a una "mala conciencia" que tengo y por pasar esto a ordenador.

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Aquí los contesto:

**Marta Black: **¡Por fín! ¡No me lo creo ni yo! ¡Encontré la inspiración necesaria para continuar! Gracias por tus reviews!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Asora: **WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE!!! xD. Yo creo que vas a acabar respondiendo los reviews por mí . Me acaba de venir la inspiración para el fic que te debo (que se quedó en tu móvil estropiciado)!! Sólo que un poquitín diferente... Besotes y gracias!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Tomoyopotter: **Muchísimas gracias por tu review!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado lo que va de fic . Gracias por tus ánimos :)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En fin. Sólo me queda decir lo mismo de siempre: para cualquier cosa que queráis dejad un review o mandad un e-mail a:

Muchos besos y (aunque algo tarde) Feliz Año!!

...Kiara McGonagall...

...Albus & Minerva forever...


End file.
